Shadows of Loki Les ombres de Loki
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Loki tient un carnet secret, mais quelque chose se passe qui fait que ce carnet est remit à Thor. Un décès qui empêche la poursuite de l'écriture de la part de l'auteur lui-même.


_**... Shadows of Loki ...**_

_**... Les ombres de Loki ...**_

_**POV's Loki:**_

Certains disent qu'ils peuvent voir une âme errante en parcourant les couloirs sans vie du palais Asgardien. Mais je ne me considère pas comme étant une simple âme errante. Je suis avant tout un être vivant, un dieu qui plus est, qui doit être respecté. Donc je ne pense pas que le terme soit bien choisit.

C'est en une heure tout à fait sombre que je marche, en quête d'une idée de quoi faire pour m'occuper, dans ces fameux couloirs. A part de l'or, je ne vois rien de particulier à ces couloirs. Il y a une douce nuée blanche qui s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres, l'hiver retentit dans toutes les voix des arbres, tout est terriblement blanc, plein d'innocence. Mais aujourd'hui, pour moi, ce n'est pas l'innocence qui va m'être reprochée. Odin veut me voir immédiatement, mais je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. Au diable ce roi maudit !

Mais j'ai un plan, que je vais respecter à la lettre, pour ne pas dire au point près. Tiens, Thor s'approche de moi, plutôt en colère. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

"Loki. Père te demande. Pourquoi traînes-tu donc dans ces couloirs !?"

"Qui ça, moi ? Je ne traîne pas." Je me tourne alors vers les plaines enneigées, les regardant d'un œil tout à fait froid. "Ne trouve tu pas cela vraiment magnifique ?"

"Moi oui. Mais pas toi. Tu as toujours détesté la neige. Tu trouvais ça -"

"Incolore, peut-être. Ce n'est pas bête, j'y songerai."

Thor se rapproche alors de moi, me prenant le poignet pour m'accompagner devant son père. Mais mince, je suis le grand Loki Laufeyson, je n'ai nullement besoin d'une aide si... On va dire, je n'ai nul besoin d'un tel poids sur ma conscience volatile.

Odin est déjà prestement sur son trône, la tête dans la lune. Ce vieillard me fait pitié, comment ai je pu un jour le considérer comme mon père. Ceci dit, là dessus, je me tais. On ne va pas se mentir, Laufey n'est pas non plus le père le plus parfait que l'on puisse suggérer.

Il me lance alors son unique oeil. Cela me fait frémir. Non, pas de peur, que non, que non ! Mais du plus grand plaisir qui puisse m'être offert. Mais détrompez vous, ce n'est pas la vue en elle-même de ce crétin fini qui m'enchante. Si je vous en fait part, vous n'aurez plus de surprise !

"Loki ! Incline toi devant ton Roi, maudit Jotunn !"

Je ricane, cette situation devient de plus en plus intéressante. C'est vraiment d'un tel comique de se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un à un point si prononcé que votre ennemi ne s'en rend même pas compte, sans doute aveuglé par son idée que vous êtes en situation de faiblesse. En même temps, avec les chaines que j'ai autour du cou et des poignets, je ne pourrai rien faire contre personne. Mais je peux encore injurier. Et violemment. Mais est-ce là la meilleure chose à faire ? Non, autant garder son calme face à l'ennemi, et lui arracher des griffes le dos. C'est ma tactique. Elle avait toujours marché jusqu'à ce jour funèbre. Aujourd'hui, Thor doit venir me chercher pour que je combatte avec lui contre ce Malekith de malheur, qui est censé avoir emmené volontairement l'un de ses sbires dans les geôles. Mais je ne vois rien pour le moment. Mais... Attendez voir...

**_POV's Thor:_**

Ce carnet auquel mon frère dit toujours tout, je le reçois, suite à son décès que je vais vous raconter en détails.

C'était ... Pendant la bataille sur ... Svartalfheim ... Laissez moi vous raconter ce que mon frère aurait fait, s'il était encore vivant à l'heure où je vous compte son récit ...

Nous arrivions devant une installation qu'il a qualifiée de "vaisseau mère" des Elfes Noirs, et je me suis évertué à son stupide plan. Non, pas que le plan était stupide, mais que sa fin était tellement imprévisible qu'il s'en est retourné à devenir Stupide, avec un grand S. On avait pourtant tout fait comme il fallait qu'on le fasse, mais nous n'avons pas su nous arrêter là où les limites de celui-ci avaient été entravées. Nous avions fait semblant d'être ennemis, Loki avait parfaitement joué son rôle, en plus ! Nous avions ensuite rassemblé nos forces et nous avons combattus comme tous les plus humbles guerriers dans cet Univers l'auraient fait ! Mais ... Nous avons échoué. Et ce, avec brio !

Je me suis lancé un défi qui était beaucoup trop dur pour que je puisse le relever: Tuer Kurse, l'abominable Algrim, vice-commandant des Elfes Noirs ! J'ai cru pouvoir y arriver ... Mais non. Nous aurions du le faire tous les deux, ensemble, mais je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, comme toujours, je me suis dit que j'étais plus fort que lui et j'ai alors cherché à le tuer. Telle était ma faute, qui ne parait pourtant pas en être une, vu comme ça. Mais vue ... De l'autre coté ... C'était la plus grosse ... Oserai-je dire : la plus Fatale. Elle a coûté la vie de la personne la plus importante pour moi ... Je n'ai été qu'un irresponsable, du début, à la fin. Je ne suis pas parvenu à assumer mon rôle de grand frère, de protecteur pour citer.

Il est alors arrivé, ainsi que ma plus grande tristesse, à ma plus grande ignorance ! J'ai vraiment cru que nous l'avions battu, le monstre, tous les deux, nous avions battus même les deux monstres, nous avions battus Kurse et Jotunn Loki, qui le rendait tout aussi monstrueux que sur Midgard ... Mais là, seconde erreur ... Certes, le monstre Jotunn Loki était peut-être vaincu, mais Kurse non, à mon plus immense chagrin !

Malheur éternel ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je voulais avoir triomphé de ce monstre avec mon cadet, l'emmener dans les plus grands banquets qui auraient été organisés, lui embrasser la joue, le trôner Roi d'Asgard, ou même mon plus fidèle conseiller, à la mort d'Odin, mettre en valeur ses exploits et sa bonté, et que tous le vénèrent pour sa puissance et son infinie gentillesse.

Hélas ... Il n'était plus question de ça à la seconde où il a été assassiné. Kurse, la cruelle créature ténébreuse, avait transpercé son cœur d'une épée ensanglantée, ajoutant au mythe de l'épée qui transperçait les cœurs des hommes les meilleurs, mais je n'ai pas su réagir face à la pâleur soudaine de mon cadet. J'étais trop préoccupé par le fait que ce monstre méritait vraiment de mourir. Mais il l'a fait. Il a négligemment envoyé Loki contre le sol de sable sombre, mais celui-ci ne se déclarerait jamais vaincu avec tant de facilité. Il en fallait bien plus pour échapper à la malice de mon frère. J'en rirais presque si mon cœur n'était pas autant brisé. Les images que j'ai vu, je les transmettrai à mes enfants. Ce sera ma plus humble façon de rendre hommage à la mémoire de Loki, ce dieu puissant qui a triomphé avec succès du plus grand ennemi qu'Asgard ai connu.

" Rejoins moi en Enfer, sale monstre !"

Il lui lança une bombe, qui avait manqué de le tuer à peine cinq minutes avant, et celle-ci termina le travail. Elle absorba la bête, l'emmenant au plus profond des Ténèbres d'Helheim. Mais c'était aussi ainsi que Loki avait choisi de m'abandonner. Il était au sol, gémissant, souffrant de la plus horrible des façons qui soit, mais même pas il ne montrait une seule marque de faiblesse. C'est seulement quand je l'ai prit dans mes bras que je l'ai senti s'apaiser, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs plutôt fait plaisir. Dusse ai-je avoir retrouvé la confiance de son âme avant de le voir me quitter ... Encore une fois ... Mais de manière plus radicale ... Trop pour moi ... Nous avons alors ... Très brièvement discuté ...

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce dialogue. Il a fermé les yeux en me disant qu'il ne m'avait pas sauvé pour être reconnu par Odin. J'avais alors comprit ce que voulait vraiment Loki, et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu recevoir. Il voulait de l'attention. Il voulait mon amour. Fraternel, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas été fichu de lui offrir la moindre attention. J'étais toujours dans les chantiers, à me battre contre tout et rien, pendant que Loki restait tranquillement au palais, lisant des livres. Je savais bien qu'il aimait ça, c'est pour cela que je ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir avec nous aux entraînements d'épées. Je pensais qu'il aurait refusé.

Mais comme toujours, ce sont mes torts qui ont causés les siens. Il est mort aujourd'hui, maintenant, à cause de moi, à cause des Avengers, à cause d'Odin, de Frigga, à cause de tout l'Univers tout compte fait ! Il n'avait rien demandé pour en finir là, comme ça.

**_Loki est la victime de tout l'Univers, et tout l'Univers est la victime de Loki. _**

**_... THE END ..._**


End file.
